Unlikely Hero
by Stuck Smitten Love Story
Summary: Kensi and Deeks on the ice. What will happen? We all know what we want to happen. A possible, but unlikely, one shot based on the scenes we have seen from the upcoming episode, Humbug, the NCISLA Christmas episode. I hope we see something even a little close to this. Enjoy :)


The ice was filled with skaters on it on this bright sunny Los Angeles winters day. Even though they were on a case, Deeks couldn't think of a better place to be spending this day, so close to Christmas Day when everyone was full of festive spirit. He'd been in the middle of discussing their holiday plans with Kensi when the call from Eric came with a new case, but visions of a ski trip for two still filled his head. He was sure she would join him this time, she'd been close to agreeing last time. It would be their first real Christmas together. This day on the ice was the first step towards that ski trip and a start of many new Christmas memories. He would make Kensi's Christmases happy again. This year ice and snow. Surely after all this time in the colder climate they would be able to cross their frozen lake and come out together on the other side, safe and in each other's arms.

The case was simple but it involved one of their own. Callen's girlfriend Joelle had been a witness to a crime that the team had been called into, forcing Callen to step back away from the case. He wasn't happy about that, but it was protocol. Sometimes that protocol was a real pain in the ass, Deeks thought to himself as he skated the perimeter of the rink, his eyes searching out Kensi. For so long he was most comfortable at Kensi's side, but it was more pronounced lately, since she had sort of become his girlfriend. They had never announced anything officially but it was fact. That protocol again. He knew everybody else already knew it, but protocol had prevented them making it official. They never knew what would happen once they did, seeing last time Kensi ended up being taken from him.

Deeks looked toward the rink entrance and saw the suspect enter the rink. Watching him skate closer to where Michelle stood with Aiden and Kamran, her arms protectively around her daughters body, Deeks readied himself. Aiden stood in close to his mom, his bravado showing through by his stance. He wasn't going to let anything happen to his mother or sister. His eyes flicked around nervously, looking for his father for assistance.

Deeks reaction reflexes twitched to jump into action should they be needed, his hand hovering close to his gun. He knew Michelle could handle this man, but they were there to help protect the Hanna family who had inadvertently been targeted through the case. He looked over to Kensi and decided to skate over to her, wanting to keep their cover convincing. Picking up a little speed, he had to make a quick stop at the fence she waited at and she laughed at him.

"I think Michelle has this pretty much covered." Deeks said to Kensi , his gaze drifting from Michelle and the kids, and back to Kensi. Each gaze at Kensi had his heart fluttering again. Just lately he couldn't help himself. Every time he looked at her, that loving feeling came over him. He so badly wanted to spend the holiday period with her. He itched to take her into his arms right now, and also after a day on the snow, in front of a roaring fire.

"He still could be dangerous Deeks," she said, smiling at him. She smiled for her cover, but whenever she was with him she was happy, and smiling was easy. She reached for his hand on the rail and entwined their fingers loosely, feeling the rush of desire that she was becoming accustomed to. "We have to keep our cover, Deeks." She didn't feel anything like keeping a cover right now. This was real. She looked down at their entwined fingers and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Hmm, young couple out skating, enjoying themselves, all the time in the world where the possibilities are endless. We can handle that, Fern. We can even have ice cream." He smiled one of his megawatt smiles in her direction.

Kensi's legs felt suddenly weak at his reference to Max and Fern, his way of trying to build their relationship as a couple before she had been so heartlessly sent away. Deeks eyebrows rose questioningly as his hand squeezed hers this time. "You okay Fern?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." She returned the smile.

"Oh crap, here comes Cooper," Deeks whispered through his teeth as he saw the suspect's friend skate towards them. Cooper had seen Kensi and Deeks at the suspects house and he would blow their cover if he saw them. Deeks lifted his arm and quickly wrapped it around Kensi's neck, taking her by surprise. Her skate almost slipped from under her at the sudden movement and she grasped on to Deeks' shirt. "Nice move Kensalina," he whisperd into her ear. He felt her shiver immediately.

Normally she would have had a sassy comeback but she was speechless as she saw Deeks lips move towards hers, joining them in what would have been yet another undercover kiss. She craved a real one, but what began as an undercover kiss, obviously became much more. As his lips brushed hers softly before pressing against hers, she felt the passion between them, the fire deep within her belly igniting and she hoped it would never extinguish. She'd be happy to feel like this every single day for the rest of her life.

Far too quickly, Deeks lips left hers and he looked over her shoulder. He heard Kensi's whimper of disappointment and looked at the suspects, pleased to see he was now apprehended by a trio of agents in Sam, Callen and Michelle, with Aiden looking on. In a second Michelle had taken Kamran off the ice and to safety, and Callen and Sam escorted the suspects to the waiting police cars.

Deeks knew they weren't needed at that moment. He knew it went against that protocol and work practise. But he couldn't help himself as he pulled Kensi into his arms tightly and crushed his lips to hers. "Mistletoe," he murmured against her lips as he pulled away slightly to see the confused look on her face.

Kensi looked up and didn't see a hint of mistletoe anywhere. "Really Deeks?" she asked, her voice breathy and sultry, sending a shiver through Deeks. His fingers slid into her hair at the nape of her neck, holding her lovingly to him.

"Yep," he smiled, his lips so close to hers she felt his breath on her lips. "There's mistletoe somewhere." He touched his lips to hers again for a mere heartbeat before looking at her again. "Not really Kens. I just wanted to do this."

His lips crashed down onto hers again yet Kensi was not surprised this time. She wanted it, she craved it, and while she was not one for public displays of affection, after all the built up frustration they had between them, right now she didn't care where she was, just that he was kissing her and pronouncing to anyone within sight, that she belonged to him. That thought alone set the fires burning even brighter because she wanted to world to know that he belonged to her too.

"Im sorry," he murmered as he lay his forehead against hers. He knew he'd overstepped the bounds of the way their relationship had been travelling.

"Why," Kensi asked simply, words escaping her, as her heart slowed steadily, her breathing still laboured after what he did to her.

"I know you don't feel comfortable with public displays of attention," Deeks said to her. "I just couldn't help myself. You look so beautiful, and this magical setting and, well, I just couldn't stop myself. I had to kiss you," he said as he dropped his lips to hers for another quick but loving kiss.

"Deeks, you know if I wasn't comfortable with this I would have told you." He smiled at her words. Every day she was coming out of her shell more and expressing her feelings. "I want to be bold," she told him and was again rewarded with his smile that always made her heart melt. His fingers came up and brushed her cheek softly and she instinctively turned her face into his touch. Her eyes closed as she savoured the moment and she felt Deeks' lips on her forehead.

Lifting her face to his to drag him down for another kiss, laced with passion and promise, she realised both Sam and Callen were nearby and could be watching. She didn't care, they already knew. And like Deeks had said so many months ago, all that mattered was now, they would deal with the consequences later. This time no one would be leaving. She wasn't going to be separated from Deeks again she thought and clung on to him tightly.

"Can we go home now? There's Mistletoe there," Deeks asked Kensi.

"We don't need mistletoe, Deeks," Kensi said turning in his arms and skating away with him.

* * *

><p>"Are they..." Aiden thought deeply for the right thing to say to his father. Sam could see he was struggling and smiled to himself. His boy was sure growing up into a fine young man, who was considerate of other people.<p>

"More than partners?" Sam said to him, helping Aiden from maybe asking something inappropriate.

His eyebrow raised and he gave his dad a cheeky grin. "Yeah. I mean I know they are supposed to have been undercover as a young couple but the assignments over now." They both looked in the direction Kensi and Deeks stood at just as they leaned in to kiss. "I think that answers my question." Aiden chuckled.

"Not sure they realise the assignment is over and I'm not sure they are too worried. Deeks checked that you were ok and saw me with you. Never think he would shirk his responsibility." Sam knew nothing could be further from the truth. "He would never put himself above the safety of the public, or anyone for that matter."

"No. That's not why I asked. I just... Like them. I think they make a nice couple. I'd like to see them together."

"They do make a nice couple. And yes. They are, a couple I mean. Even if they don't admit it. They have been for a long time." Sam thought about Kensi and Deeks and how even since day one they had been drifting together. How each of them have torn down walls and become everything to each other. How he himself had grown to respect the man he had little time for in the beginning. He'd been so hard on the detective when he had first joined the team and he knew he had been wrong to judge him for no reason.

"He's fun. Deeks. He always makes me laugh with his goofy behaviour." Aiden said as he looked at the couple, saw they were still kissing and looked awkwardly away. He was sure he was blushing and didn't want his dad to see but when he looked up at him he had a serious look on his face.

"Deeks is a classic example of never judging a book by its cover." Sam said and Aiden looked confused. "He may look and act goofy, but that's a cover to hide behind. That man is one of the bravest, loyal, most honest men you will ever meet."

Sam became lost in thought and Aiden watched as his dad seemed to be remembering some obvious painful memories.

Sam knew all about Deeks' heroic personality first hand. On the same day that he had told Deeks he didn't like him because of his character, a memory which made him feel uncomfortable with embarrassment, Deeks had become the person he now looked up to. The man he admired for courage, loyalty and sheer bravery one never saw in people very often.

"I fell into the trap of misjudging him and I learnt the hard way that I was wrong. I'm embarrassed to admit that but if not for him I wouldn't be here today. And more importantly Deeks saved your mother's life while enduring unthinkable torture." He looked towards Michelle who was laughing on the ice with Kamran, and his heart swelled. He had Michelle in his life now because of Deeks, Also Kensi, he had found out later.

Sam became lost in his thoughts as he recalled how he watched Deeks being tortured and all he could think about was Michelle, and begging Deeks not to say anything with silent looks. Deeks welfare was the furthest thing on his mind, even after they were rescued, and that memory always made him feel uncomfortable, and ashamed. He'd saved Michelle and even then he hadn't concerned himself with Deeks. It wasn't till they had reached the hospital he had taken in exactly how much Deeks had sacrificed for him. He would owe him for the rest of his life. He had told him that in the hospital, but he hadn't been sure Deeks was ready to accept it yet. He had made sure since then, that Deeks knew how much he was appreaciated. They'd become firm friends.

It was a memory he couldn't tell Aiden even if he'd wanted to. It's not the kind of life lesson anyone wants to hear, especially your 17 year old son.

He looked at Deeks and Kensi, and back at Aiden. Putting his hands on his son's shoulders he spoke. "Deeks is a hero son, and he and Kensi deserve some happiness. I'll do all I can to see it happens even while they remain partners, protocol be damned. Deeks is a hero," he repeated and looked seriously at his son.

"Deeks is my hero."


End file.
